Пэйл Ноэль
Пэйл Ноэль, также известный как Мастер Злобы, - один из Четырёх Всадников Апокалипсиса. Созданный Сетом Твайрайтом ребенок-гуль, который стал необузданным серийным убийцей и лидером преступной организации. В разное время бывший любовником Меты Зальмхофер и Милки Эйтс, Пэйл возглавлял многочисленные восстания в Волшебном королевстве Левианта. . Биография Ранние годы Созданный около двадцатых годов ДБ Сетом Твайрайтом, Пэйл создал «Апокалипсис», разместив базу организации на вершине плато Мерригод. Будучи руководителем организации, Пэйл выступил организатором нескольких кровопролитных погромов по всему Волшебному королевству Левианте. Около 2 года ДБ он встретил Мету Зальмхофер и стал ее любовником, втянув ее в свою организацию и ее убийства. В конце концов он стал известен как «Мастер Злобы» из-за учиненных им побоищ. Проект «Ма» Примерно в 1 году ДБ Пэйл руководил беспорядками в Левианте, когда Мета была схвачена. В какой-то момент он вступил в связь с проституткой по имени Милки Эйтс, зачав с ней ребенка до того, как их отношения закончились. В течение многих лет Пэйл продолжал сеять хаос по всей стране. Под его руководством во время четвертого проекта «Ма» «Апокалипсис» успешно уничтожил кандидатку. Наследие После смерти Пэйл был похоронен в массивной гробнице, построенной в северной части плато Мерригод. Позже это место стало известно как «обрыв Апокалипсиса» в память его лидерства в организации. По прошествии лет после его смерти возник культ Пэйла, который начал почитаться за свои злодейства некоторыми фанатиками. Спустя столетия после его жизни Пэйл и его организация вошли в историю благодаря своим массовым террорам, распространившимся по Волшебному королевству, и заслужили дурную славу в левинской церкви. Историк Уилл Якко в своих трудах записал «человека-дьявола» как первого подтвержденного HER-инфицированного в истории. Позже в честь Пэйла и его поступков были основаны несколько преступных организаций, а именно – «Нео-Апокалипсис» и «Пер Ноэль». Личность и черты характера Пэйл был деструктивным и кровожадным человеком, чем заработал прозвище «Мастер злобы». Как HER-инфицированный, он испытывал непреодолимое стремление распространить злобу по всему миру. Будучи лидером «Апокалипсиса», Пэйл не чурался убивать и порождал бесчисленные кровопролития. Хотя он имел несколько интрижек с другими женщинами, ни одна из них не продержалась долго, что привело Мету к мысли о том, что Пэйл никогда не любил ее по-настоящему, только используя к своей выгоде. После поимки Меты он бросил ее. Навыки и умения Как лидер «Апокалипсиса», Пэйл был способным планировщиком и координатором. Его умение манипулировать людьми распространялось также на его личную жизнь – так, он воспользовался чувствами Меты к себе, вынудив ее присоединиться к организации. Будучи клоном Сета Твайрайта, Пэйл унаследовал его выдающийся интеллект, а также плохое зрение, так что нуждался в очках. Связь с другими персонажами Мета Зальмхофер: одна из любовниц Пэйла и участница «Апокалипсиса». Хотя известно, что они состояли в отношениях, Мета считала, что Пэйл никогда не любил ее. Милки Эйтс: одна из любовниц Пэйла. Не отказываясь от плотских утех с проституткой как в профессиональном аспекте, так и в качестве ее любовника, Пэйл, казалось, прекратил отношения с ней до проекта «Ма». Несмотря на это, его дальнейшее участие в судьбе Милки оставалось под вопросом до самого проекта. Сет Твайрайт: создатель Пэйла. Пэйл унаследовал от него некоторые черты, однако неизвестно, знал ли он об участии Сета в своей судьбе или о том, что Сет объявил их близнецами. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение * Имя Пэйла – отсылка к бледному коню одного из четырех всадников Апокалипсиса, олицетворяющего смерть. * Его фамилия, Ноэль, на французском означает «Рождество». Название преступной организации «Пер Ноэль», берущее корни в имени Пэйла, является французским названием Санта-Клауса. Галерея Песни= PaleMetaEscape.png|Пэйл в Escape of Salmhofer the Witch |-| Прочее= CocoonSethPale.png|PV illustrations of Pale and Seth by Ichika MetaSethPalePainterBrioche.png|Illustration of Pale in the background by Painter Brioche PaleJuliaIchika.png|Illustration of Pale for Christmas, 2014 by Ichika GallerianPaleJuliaIchika.png|Illustration of Pale in a "Santa three-way" by Ichika Появления *Escape of Salmhofer the Witch (первое появление) *Original Sin Story -Act 1- *Original Sin Story -Act 2- (только упоминание) Примечания en:Pale Noël es:Pale Noël fr:Pale Noël pt-br:Pale Noël vi:Pale Noël Категория:Персонажи Категория:Хияма Киётэру Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Левианта Категория:Original Sin Story